Die Bedeutungslosigkeit von Geschichten
by Momixis
Summary: Hermine steht vor einem großen Problem, aber ihre Freunde stehen ihr bei. Dies führt zu Ereignissen, die alles andere als erwartet sind und wird ungeahnte Veränderungen mitsichbringen... HPDM slash


**Die Bedeutungslosigkeit von Geschichten**

(Dezember 2007)

Es war ein gewöhnlicher Samstagnachmittag und die Oktobersonne erhellte sanft den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Es herrschte eine angenehme Stille und alle anwesenden waren in ihre Hausaufgaben vertieft oder arbeiteten sonst still vor sich hin. Viele Schüler waren draußen unterwegs um die letzten warmen Herbsttage zu genießen. Das goldene Trio saß allerdings in ihren Sesseln am Kamin. Schweigend arbeiteten sie an ihren Hausaufgaben oder lasen in Quidditchbüchern. Friedlich ging es dabei allerdings nicht wirklich zu. Hermine gab immer wieder komische Geräusche des Missfallens von sich und die beiden Jungen zogen irritiert die Stirn kraus.

Harry wich wieder einmal einem zusammengeknüllten Pergament aus und blickte seine beste Freundin daraufhin ein wenig vorwurfsvoll an. Auch Ron blickte Hermine mit einem verständnislosen Blick in den braunen Augen an, als sie mal wieder den Mülleimer verfehlte.

„Also als Jäger wäre sie ziemlich ungeeignet!" sagte er zu Harry gewandt, der mit einem Blick auf die vielen zerknüllten Pergamente um den extra herangeschafften Mülleimer, nur nicken konnte. Hermine saß nun schon seit Stunden auf dem kleinen Sofa, die Beine unterschlagen und wie wild am schreiben. Aber das Seltsame war, dass sie ihre Schreibversuche spätestens nach einer halben Seite wieder abbrach, um dann neu zu beginnen. Eine sehr untypische Sache für das wissbegierige Mädchen, besonders da sie nur ein Buch als Unterlage verwendete und sonst keine Lektüre in Griffweite hatte.

Harry hatte versucht herauszubekommen, was Hermines Problem war, hatte aber nur einen wütenden Blick erhalten. So wussten Harry und Ron auch nicht, wie sie ihrer Freundin helfen könnten. Einige Momente später kam Lavender Brown breit grinsend vorbei und beugte sich über das Sofa zu Hermine hinunter.

„Und kommst Du weiter?" ihre Stimme triefte vor Hohn und Spott, da sie die missglückten Versuche von Hermine ganz offensichtlich nicht übersah. Hermine sah sie nur wütend an und meinte mit hochnäsiger Stimme, die keiner der Jungen je bei Hermine gehört hatte: „Danke Lavender für Deine Sorge, aber ich komme schon zurecht, ich bin mit meiner Arbeit nur noch nicht zufrieden!"

Als Lavender nach einem weggeworfenen Pergament greifen wollte, zerfiel es vor ihren Augen zu feinem Staub und mit einem kurzen Blick zu Harry war klar, wer die Arbeit von Hermine schützte. Der dunkelhaarige Gryffindor hielt seinen Zauberstab unschuldig grinsend zwischen den Fingern und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.

„Wenn Hermine nicht will, dass man dies liest, dann solltest auch DU dies respektieren!" kommentierte Ron das Handeln seines Freundes mit kühler Stimme. Lavender sah ein, dass sie gegen das Trio keine Chance hatte und verschwand wütend schnaubend aus dem Gemeinschafstraum. Harry ließ die weggeworfenen Pergamente mit einem Zauberstabschwung in den Flammen des Kaminfeuers aufgehen, währen Ron ihre Bücher zusammenräumte und ihre kompletten Sachen in den Schlafsaal brachte. Schweigend waren sie zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte und so entnahmen sie Hermine schweigend ihre Sachen und entführten sie schließlich auf einen Spaziergang über die herbstlichen Hogwartsgründe.

Hermine hatte erst versucht sich verbal zu wehren, aber gegen beide Jungen hatte sie noch nie eine reelle Chance gehabt. Schon nach 15 Minuten spazieren gehen entspannte Hermine sich sichtlich und beobachtete mit einem lächeln die Erstklässler die im Laub der großen Eiche wild herumtollten. Das Lachen war so voller Freude und Glück, dass Hermine gar nicht mehr Trübsal blasen konnte. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten traute Ron sich endlich sie zu fragen, was denn nun los sei. Sofort verspannte Hermine sich wieder, aber seufzte schließlich. Warum sollte sie noch länger den Mund halten? Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr…

„Ihr wisst doch, dass ich seit unserem 6. Schuljahr mit an der Schülerzeitung arbeite, oder?"

„Natürlich wissen wir das, wie sollten wir auch nicht?" fragte Harry verwundert und erinnerte sich gut an die vielen Aufsätze und Artikel, die Hermine innerhalb des letzten Jahres für diese Zeitung geschrieben hatte. Sie hatte sogar vor etwa einem Jahr versucht Harry zu einem Interview zu bewegen, war dabei aber auf Granit gestoßen und musste schließlich sogar den Zauberer-Eid schwören, dass sie ihre Stellung als Freundin und das Wissen über ihn in keiner Form missbraucht und der Zeitung zur Verfügung stellte. Sie hatten damals einen riesengroßen Krach gehabt, weil Hermine dachte, Harry würde ihr nicht vertrauen, aber keine 2 Wochen später war sie für Harrys Paranoia dankbar, denn die anderen „Journalisten" der Schülerzeitung versuchten wirklich alles um interne und geheime Informationen über Harry Potter und den Kampf gegen Voldemort zu erhalten. Selbst Varitaserum war zum Einsatz gekommen und nur der Eid hatte sie und Harry geschützt.

Hermine hatte ihren Kollegen danach so die Hölle heiß gemacht, dass sie nur bei der Zeitung blieb um zu verhindern, dass diese oder ähnliche Methoden in Zukunft angewandt werden würden. Warum also sollten Harry und Ron diese blöde Zeitung vergessen können?

„Jaja…!" lenkte Hermine auch gleich ein. „Jedenfalls wollen wir für die Dezemberausgabe etwas Romantisches machen und jeder soll eine Liebesgeschichte einbringen, die dann von den Lesern gekürt werden soll. Ich war total dagegen, aber der Rest fand die Idee toll. Aber anstatt begnadete Geschichtenschreiber anzuheuern, damit sie schöne lesenwerte Storys schreiben, müssen jetzt alle Redakteure jeweils eine oder zwei Liebesgeschichten einreichen."

„Und daran versagst Du?" fragte Ron mit hörbarem Amüsement in der Stimme. Hermine schlug ihn vorwurfsvoll auf den Arm und blickte ihn wütend an.

„Ja!" knurrte sie nun und senkte den Blick auf die Erde. „Ich kann das nicht!"

„Es ist schon sehr seltsam, dass Du, die hochintellektuelle Aufsätze und Artikel aus dem Ärmel schütteln kann, an einer kleinen Liebesgeschichte verzweifelt!" bemerkte auch Harry ein wenig irritiert.

„Weißt Du, schon in der Grundschule waren Aufsätze mein Gräuel, wenn es sich nicht um Nacherzählungen oder Inhaltsangaben handelte. Sich etwas auszudenken und dann noch Gefühl und Farbe hineinbringen, war noch nie meine Stärke", gab Hermine schließlich kleinlaut zu. „Aber ich muss eine Geschichte abgeben, denn sonst werden Lavender, Parvati, Pansy und Luise sich die letzten Monate unserer Schulzeit über mich kaputt lachen. Ständig gerate ich mit ihnen aneinander, weil sie so blöde Sachen wie Horoskope und Gerüchte in die Zeitung bringen wollen."

Harry lachte leise auf und auch Ron musste ein Glucksen unterdrücken.

„Solche Sachen gehören in eine Schülerzeitung hinein!" sagte Harry und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, damit Hermine ihn weiter sprechen ließ. „Solange dabei steht von wem die Horoskope erstellt wurden, kann sich jeder selbst ein Bild über ihren Wahrheitsgehalt machen, so wie auch Gerüchte. Die Überschrift sagt dann doch alles, wer es glauben will, soll es, aber darf sich nicht wundern, wenn Snape ihm dann alle Hauspunkte abzieht!"

Nun musste auch Hermine ein wenig lachen, denn die meisten Gerüchte handelten um den zurückgekehrten Zaubertrankmeister. Es war schon ein wenig erschreckend, wie viele Gerüchte und fast schon Legenden um die alte Fledermaus rankten. Und wie absurd diese dann auch noch waren. Auf einzelne Gerüchte kannte Harry die Antwort bzw. die Wahrheit die dahinter steckte, aber weder er noch seine Freunde würden diese wahren Geschichten in der Schülerzeitung zum Ausdruck bringen. Wenn Snape seine Lebensgeschichte veröffentlicht haben will, dann wird er schon Mittel und Wege finden es auch zu tun.

„Die Zeitung ist nur deshalb lesenwert weil sie so viele verschiedene Facetten der Schüler anspricht. Für jeden ist etwas dabei und so ist es auch gut.", erklärte Ron und legte beruhigend einen Arm um Hermines Schultern. „Aber jetzt zu Deinem eigentlichen Problem, die Liebesgeschichte!"

Hermine sackte wieder total in sich zusammen und stöhnte: „Ich habe gestern sogar einen Liebesroman von Luna ausgeliehen und gelesen, aber so etwas kann ich nicht schreiben! Das ist alles so sentimental, kitschig und engstirnig. Das ist nicht real!"

„Bei Liebesgeschichten geht es auch nicht um die reale Welt, denn Liebe hält sich nicht an die Gesetze der Gesellschaft und lässt sich nicht in schmale Spuren lenken!" sagte Harry mit einem melancholischen Unterton und Hermine war fast der Meinung, dass er aus eigener Erfahrung sprach, aber Ron unterbrach diesen Gedankengang sofort.

„Vielleicht musst Du Dich einfach mal über beide Ohren verlieben, Hermine!"

„Was?"

Harry lachte leise. Der Augenblick der trüben Gedanken war vorbei und über die Naivität seiner Freunde konnte man nur lachen. Ganz Hogwarts wusste, dass mehr als Freundschaft sie verband, aber nur sie selbst waren zu blind dafür, aber Harry würde nicht vermitteln, sonst wäre er später Schuld an Problemen oder Streitigkeiten.

„Nein, ich glaube Hermine ist einfach nicht dafür geboren Gefühle in Wörter zu packen! So wie sie ja auch nicht darüber reden kann!", verteidigte Harry das Mädchen nun. „Auch Deine Versuche Ron waren und sind …"

„Ist gut!" unterbracht Ron Harrys Worte fast panisch. „Okay, auch ich bin nicht so gut wie Harry!" gab Ron zerknirscht und mit dunkelroten Wangen an Hermine gewandt zu.

Nun blickte Hermine Ron und Harry verwirrt an. Harrys Wangen waren gerötet und dies konnte nicht nur an dem herbstlichen Wind liegen, der ihnen um die Ohren pfiff, während sie am Verbotenen Wald entlang schlenderten. Aber Hermine hatte noch nicht gewusst, dass Harry Geschichten schreiben konnte. „Du schreibst Liebesgeschichten?"

„N-nein!" stammelte Harry überrascht und ein wenig verunsichert.

„Nein", sagte auch Ron. „Er schreibt Gedichte und andere Geschichten. Eine Liebesgeschichte war da – glaube ich – noch nicht dabei, oder Harry?"

Die Farbe in Harrys Wangen verstärkte sich und er senkte den Blick zum Boden.

„Harry?" fragte Ron neugierig. „Hast Du uns etwa Geschichten verschwiegen?"

„Was für Geschichten? Und wen meinst Du mit WIR?" Hermine war stehen geblieben und legte ihre Hände an die Hüfte. Sie wollte Antworten und so blieben auch Ron und Harry stehen.

„Harry schreibt seit Jahren Geschichten aus dem Alltag, dem Unterricht oder aus seiner Phantasie. Neville hat eine ausversehen mal gefunden und Dean gezeigt. Damit niemand anders außer uns fünfen davon erfährt, dass Harry Geschichten schreibt, muss er uns regelmäßig welche vorlesen. Meistens Freitagabends!"

„Warum weiß ich davon nichts?" fragte Hermine erbost und ein wenig eifersüchtig.

„Weil Du zu so einer Art von Freizeitbeschäftigung keinen Draht hast!" sagte Harry leise. „Ich hätte auch Ron und den anderen Jungs nichts davon erzählt, wenn Neville nicht ausversehen meine ganzen Pergamente von Bett gefegt hätte und ihm dabei eine meiner Kurzgeschichten in die Hände gefallen wäre. Ich hatte dann keine andere Wahl mehr."

„Komm schon Harry, sei nicht böse!" Ron legte einen Arm über Harrys Schulter und schubste ihn aufmunternd in die Seite. „Deine Geschichten sind toll. Oft leider sehr deprimiert und melancholisch, aber genial!"

Hermine blickte alarmiert zu Harry, der sie mit seinem Blick aus grünen Augen sofort wieder verstummen ließ. „Nein ich bin nicht Selbstmordgefährdet!" sagte er mit einem warnenden Unterton an Hermine gewandt.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht", sagte Ron leicht abwesend. „Fast alle Geschichten haben ein Happyend."

Hermine schien beruhigt zu sein, dann dachte sie wieder an ihre Geschichte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte so schreiben, wenigstens für einen Tag!" frustriert trat Hermine gegen einen Ast, der auf dem Boden lag und laut knackend zerbrach.

„Gibt es nicht einen Zauber, der Harrys Fähigkeit für einen begrenzten Zeitraum auf Dich überträgt?", fragte Ron grübelnd. Harry sah nicht sehr glücklich darüber aus und Hermine fast noch wütender als über ihre zu schreibende Liebesgeschichte.

„Natürlich gibt es so etwas nicht, Ronald!" zischte sie dem rothaarigen Jungen entgegen, während Harry das Mädchen unsicher ansah.

„Ähm, Hermine…!"

„Was, Harry?"

„Es gibt einen Zauber!"

Nun sah Hermine und Ron ihren Freund sehr überrascht an.

„Er hält etwa zwei Tage und entzieht dem einen sämtliche Fähigkeiten und gibt sie dem anderen!"

„Cool!" warf Ron ein. „Da hätten wir ja die Lösung!"

„Wo ist der Hacken?" fragte Hermine allerdings vorausschauend.

„Ähm… der Zauber ist schwarzmagisch, da alle Fähigkeiten entzogen werden!"

Hermines und Rons Augen wurden groß. „Alle?"

„Ja, auch reden, essen, lesen, schreiben…. Wäre Atmen kein Instinkt, dann würde selbst dass entzogen werden!"

„Kommt nicht in Frage!" rief Hermine erbost. „Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Harry als sabberndes Etwas hier herumirrt!"

„Welche Möglichkeit haben wir denn sonst?" fragte Ron und runzelte konzentriert die Stirn.

Der Wind blies ihnen durch die Haare und ließ nicht nur Harrys wild abstehen.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Eine Woche später überreicht eine blasse Hermine ein zusammengerolltes Pergament an Ernie McMillian, ihren Chefredakteur. Lavender und Parvati blickten Hermine von ihrem Sitzplatz am Fenster abschätzig an. Aber als Ernie das Pergament überflogen hatte, nickte er nur anerkennend und legte es zur Seite für die spätere Feinarbeit. „Lavender hast Du Deine Geschichte eigentlich endlich abgegeben?" fragte Ernie und sofort schoss Hermines Kopf zu den zwei Mädchen hinüber, wo das blonde Mädchen nun sichtlich rote Wangen bekommen hatte.

„Ich muss es noch ein wenig überarbeiten, aber ich gebe es Dir noch heute vor dem Abendbrot!" sagte sie beschämt.

„Das will ich hoffen!" sagte Ernie hart. „Warum arbeitet Ihr eigentlich nicht daran, sondern sitzt hier rum wie Falschgeld?"

Hermine ging nun viel erleichterter aus dem alten Klassenzimmer, welches von Dumbledore für die Schülerzeitung zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Sie hatte auch diese Hürde geschafft. Mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde würde sie alles überstehen. Zusammen waren sie unschlagbar, was auch die Vernichtung von Voldemort gezeigt hatte. Harry hatte mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und des Ordens alle Erwartungen an sich erfüllt, nur wusste dies niemand.

Harry hatte alle beschworen zu schweigen und bisher hatte sich jeder daran gehalten. Voldemorts Vernichtung war so unauffällig dahingegangen, wie die Auferstehung. Dumbledore sagte dem Ministerium und den Zeitungen gegenüber, dass der Orden dies geschafft hätte, aber wer daran beteiligt war, sagte er nicht und so blieb es für die Bevölkerung ein Geheimnis. Ein sehr wohlbehütetes Geheimnis und die meisten Probleme damit hatte Severus Snape, denn der konnte Harry nicht mit den neusten Heldentaten triezen und musste sich auch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass Harry Potter mit dieser Situation sehr viel glücklicher wirkte.

Als die Zeitungen argumentativrichtig erklärten und mit Zeugenaussagen untermauerten, warum Harry Potter NICHT an der Vernichtung beteiligt gewesen sein konnte (Man hatte ihn am entsprechendem Wochenende unzählige Male in der Schule rumlaufen gesehen.), hatte das Trio sich sichtlich darüber gefreut und Severus Snape musste erkennen, dass Harry wirklich nicht James Potter war. Der Orden war der Held dieser Angelegenheit, auch wenn niemand so genau wusste, wer denn im Orden war und Dumbledore schwieg. Er würde Harrys Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen.

Die Welt hatte sich verändert und das goldene Trio war ganz offensichtlich mit dem aktuellen Stand der Dinge mehr als zufrieden. Und so gingen die drei Gryffindors fröhlich lachend durch den leichten Nieselregen und ließen sich nicht die gute Laune verderben. Es störte sie nicht, dass sie wie immer von neugierigen Augen verfolgt wurden.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Am 1. Dezember wurde die neue Ausgabe der Schülerzeitung verkauft und die Zusatzseiten, die die 14 Liebesgeschichten beinhalteten, waren der Renner. In kaum einer Unterrichtsstunde wurde nicht wenigstens eine Zeitung konfisziert, weil ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin sich nicht von den Geschichten losreißen konnte. Hermine arbeitete noch an der Januarausgabe und auch Februar war schon zum Teil in Arbeit, aber es interessierte niemanden. Die Geschichten waren jetzt angesagt.

Selbst Dumbledore sah man am Abend in der großen Halle eine der Geschichten lesen und dabei seinen Nudelauflauf abwesend essen. McGonagall versuchte offensichtlich Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten, aber der war zu tief in die Geschichten vertieft und verteilte so weiter Nudeln und Käse in seinem langen Bart.

Selbst am Slytherintisch sah man einige der Zeitungen und selbst Draco Malfoys Blick hing an den Zeilen.

„Und wie gefällt Dir meine Geschichte?" fragte Pansy aufgeregt ihren besten Freund.

„Woher soll ich wissen, welches Deine ist, wenn keine Namen dabei stehen!" schnarrte der blonde Junge und blickte das dunkelhaarige Mädchen über die Zeitung hinweg kurz an.

„Dir müsste doch ziemlich klar sein, welche Geschichte von mir ist!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll und zog ihre eigene Zeitung hervor, um genau sagen zu können auf welcher Seite ihre Arbeit stand.

„Mir gefällt die fünfte gut!" sagte Blaise Zabini auf der anderen Seite von Draco.

„Die habe ich noch nicht gelesen!" antwortete Draco, während er noch die letzten Worte der dritten Story las. Er wusste ziemlich genau, dass die achte von Pansy war, denn sie hatte ihm soviel davon erzählt, dass die Überschrift ihm schon alles verraten hatte.

„Wundert mich nicht, dass Du die fünfte magst!" murrte Pansy. „Sie ist so schwul wie Du!"

„Hey!" rief Blaise entrüstet. „Nur weil sie genial ist, musst Du nicht beleidigend werden!"

Draco lachte leise und nahm sich vor, ganz bald die fünfte Geschichte zu lesen, aber er würde brav von vorne nach hinten lesen. Eine Geschichte nach der anderen und eine war besser als die andere. Er fand diese Sache total genial, auch wenn die ersten zwei so schnulzig waren, dass man fast daran ersticken konnte. Draco war ganz klar, dass sie von Gryffindors geschrieben waren.

Blaise schickte seinen Freunden giftige Blicke und vertiefte sich wieder in eine weitere Geschichte, denn noch hatte auch er nicht alle gelesen. Es wurde wieder still am Slytherintisch.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

„Und bist Du zufrieden?" fragte Ron an Hermine gewandt.

„Hm, ich weiß nicht", gab das Mädchen leise zurück.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Geschichten so eine Wirkung erzielen würden" sagte Harry leise und ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle gleiten. Es war mittlerweile der zweite Dezember und nachdem viele Schüler das Frühstück versäumt hatten, waren fast alle Schüler pünktlich zum Mittagessen anwesend. Obwohl eigentlich alle die Geschichten schon durchgelesen hatten, blieb es das Thema Nummer eins. Überall hörte man, wie Textpassagen zitiert und die Inhalte diskutiert wurden. Vier Tage sollten die Schüler Zeit haben sich für zwei der 14 Geschichten zu entscheiden. Die besten fünf würden dann ausgehangen werden.

Nicht nur Hermine war sehr gespannt auf dieses Ergebnis, denn die Geschichten waren teilweise wirklich gut und sie wusste, dass sie ohne die Hilfe von Harry und Ron jämmerlich versagt hätte. Zwei Geschichten waren ihrer Meinung zwar wirklich schlecht. Die Idee gut, aber die Umsetzung einfach nur bla bla bla.

Hermine blickte zum Lehrertisch und musste wieder einmal bemerken, dass selbst Dumbledore und McGonagall über die Geschichten diskutierten. Hermine vermutete stark, dass ihre Verwandlungslehrerin für die vierte Geschichte Feuer gefangen hatte und wenn es nur wegen der kleinen Katzenbabys war, die darin vorkamen.

Am 6. Dezember, der glücklicherweise auf einen Samstag fiel, erhob Dumbledore sich von seinem Sessel und blickte auf die Schülerscharr, die nach und nach ihr Frühstück beendeten und ihn mit großen erwartungsvollen Augen anblickte.

„Meine lieben Schüler! Ich wusste schon von Anfang an, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, die Schülerzeitung zu gründen. Leider hat die Arbeit viele Jahre geruht und umso mehr freue ich mich, dass es seit fast 1 ½ Jahren wieder so weit ist, dass Schüler aus den verschiedenen Häusern zusammenarbeiten und solche genialen Projekte wie dieses erarbeiten. Ich möchte den Mitarbeitern dieser Zeitung mein großen Dank aussprechen!"

Dumbledore klatschte in seine Hände und nickte einem Mitarbeiter nach dem anderen anerkennend zu. Die anderen Lehrer und Professoren klatschten ebenfalls in die Hände, so auch einige Schüler. Hermine bekam rote Wangen, als Harry und Ron sie unverschämt angrinsten.

„Oh, hört bloß auf!" zischte sie und die beiden Jungen grinsten noch mehr. Erst als Dumbledore weiter sprach, wandten die drei Gryffindors ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder nach vorne.

„Vielen Dank an alle!" wiederholte Dumbledore. „Und da heute die besten Geschichten veröffentlich werden sollen, freue ich mich, dass Mr. McMillian mit mir einer Meinung war, dass es am schönsten wäre, wenn die fünf Siegergeschichten heute Abend um 17 Uhr bei Kaffee, Tee und Gebäck von ihren Autoren vorgetragen werden!"

Alle Schüler starrten ihren Schulleiter an und dieses Mal wurden Harry und Hermine ein wenig blass.

„Zu diesem Anlass sind natürlich alle Schüler herzlich eingeladen und ich hoffe, dass einige der Autoren vielleicht noch andere Geschichten mitbringen, um diese auch vorzutragen!"

„Oh oh…!" kam es leise von Ron, während Harry und Hermine sich nur anstarrten. „Was machen wir nun?"

„Hoffen, dass diese Geschichte nicht zu den besten fünf gehört?" fragte Harry leise. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Dafür ist sie einfach viel zu gut!"

Ron nickte.

„Lasst uns oben darüber nachdenken… und Harry, Du hast doch noch andere Geschichten, die Hermine dann vortragen könnte!"

Harry grummelte leise und trat dann mit seinen Freunden den Weg zum Turm, um wieder einmal eine Krisensitzung abzuhalten.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

Als die große Turmuhr 17 Uhr schlug hielten sich fast alle Schüler in der großen Halle auf. Die letzten sechs schlichen sich durch die Tür und setzten sich schnell an den Gryffindortisch.

„Bitte, bitte, lass es nicht meine Geschichte sein…!" kam es flüstern von einem der sechs verspäteten Schüler, während die anderen sich an ihren Kaffeebechern festhielten. Alle wirkten ungewohnt besorgt und unruhig.

„Ich freue mich sehr, dass alle Schüler und sogar alle Professoren (er schielte dabei zu Severus Snape hinüber, der einen giftigen Blick als Antwort gab) den Weg hierher gefunden haben. Genauso freue ich mich, dass ich Ihnen jetzt den fünften Platz des Wettbewerbes mitteilen darf: ‚So zart wie Seide' von Hannelore Harit aus Hufflepuff!"

Der Hufflepufftisch klatschte wie wild und auch die anderen Schüler gaben brav Beifall, während das etwas pummelige Mädchen mit roten Wangen nach vorne trat und schließlich auf den extra aufgestellten Stuhl platz nahm und mit sanfter Stimme ihre Geschichte vorlas.

„Okay, ich habe mich doch geirrt!" sagte Draco mit gequälter Stimme. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass DIESE Geschichte nur von einem Gryffindor stammen könnte!"

Blaise lachte leise und gab seinem Freund allerdings Recht. Auch ihm war sie zu schnulzig und zu perfekt.

Trotzdem gaben auch die Slytherins brav Applaus, als das Mädchen fertig war und sich hinsetzte. Hufflepuff erhielt 20 Punkte vom Schulleiter und klatschte nun noch lauter, während die anderen Tische verstummten.

Der nächste Platz ging an Pansy und sie schien mehr als stolz darüber zu sein, während sie elegant und kühl lächelnd nach vorne trat. Ihre Geschichte war dann allerdings alles andere als kühl und so trat zum ersten Mal etwas sehr menschliches der Schlangen zu Tage.

Harry, Hermine und Ron konnten kaum richtig zuhören, denn sie kannten die Geschichte und wollten eigentlich nur wissen, wer den ersten Platz gemacht hatte. Denn es würde über vieles Entscheiden. Es würde entscheiden, wie Hermine reagieren würden und was Harry dann für eine Position einnehmen muss. Sie hatten mit den anderen Gryffindorjungen gewettet und Harry hatte so keine andere Wahl.

Pansy konnte wirklich gut vorlesen und ihre Geschichte war warm und sehr natürlich. Harry hörte schließlich doch zu und entspannte sich sichtlich. Er würde sich jetzt noch nicht verrückt machen. Jetzt noch nicht!

„Potter scheint von Pansys Vorlesekünsten beeindruckt zu sein!" spottete Blaise leise, während er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, dessen Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen lag und zu schlafen schien, beobachtete.

Dracos Blick wanderte auch zu dem besagten Jungen. „Eben hat er noch wie wild auf seinem Platz rumgezappelt!"

„Du beobachtest ihn ja sehr genau, nicht wahr Draco?" spottete Blaise leise und erhielt dafür einen Schlag in die Rippen. „Uff…! Du brauchst nicht gleich gewalttätig zu werden!" stöhnte der dunkelhaarige Slytherin und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Dann hör auf solchen Schwachsinn zu reden!" knurrte Draco und blickte zu ihrer Freundin empor, die weiter ihre Geschichte vortrug. Auch wenn sie ihn manchmal echt in den Wahnsinn treiben, so waren doch Pansy und Blaise seine Freunde und kannten ihn besser als seine Eltern ihn jemals kennen würden.

Als Pansy fertig war und sich setzt klatschten wieder alle und auch der Gryffindortisch mit dem goldenen Trio gab Beifall. Pansy nahm es mit einem warmen Lächeln entgegen.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Brown oder eine der Parvatis nicht besser waren als ich!" flüsterte Pansy leise und Blaise grinste. Er wusste, dass zwischen den Mädchen ein Konkurrenzkampf herrschte, seit sie bei der Zeitung arbeiteten.

„Und was ist mit Granger?" fragte Draco mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Wenn sie nicht besser ist, dann würde es mich sehr stark wunder! Sie ist doch in allem gut! Auch wenn es mich sehr freuen würde!"

„Du hast übrigens Potter mit Deiner Geschichte beruhigt und damit unseren Drachen hier eifersüchtig gemacht!" schnurrte Blaise und brachte sich schnell aus der Reichweite von Draco, der schon wieder ausgeholt hatte, um Blaise einen Schlag gegen die Rippen zu geben.

„Ein wenig Entspannung kann ihm nur gut tun!" antwortete Pansy mit einem echten Lächeln und nahm sich eine der Kokosmakronen.

Beide Jungen nickten nun und sahen zu, wie nun ein Ravenclaw nach vorne ging. Seine Geschichte war die, die Blaise so bevorzugt hatte und mit verträumtem Blick hing der Slytherin an dem attraktiven Jungen und seiner Geschichte.

Draco und Pansy tauschten einen amüsierten Blick über das Verhalten ihres Freundes.

Als der zweite Platz angekündigt wurde, verspannte Harry sich noch mehr und wusste nicht genau, worauf er hoffen sollte. Auch Hermine schien alles andere als entspannt zu sein und zerquetschte fast Rons Hand mit ihrer. An allem waren Neville, Dean und Seamus schuld und daher erhielten diese besagten Jungen einen sehr strafenden Blick. Harry hingegen vergrub seinen Kopf in den Armen und zitterte innerlich.

„Die werden alle auf Happyend stehen!" flüsterte er leise, während Dumbledore wieder viel Lob an die Autoren gab und dann den zweiten Platz ankündigte. Den Slytherins entging nicht, dass bei den Gryffindors alles andere als eine super Stimmung herrschte. Während Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil die Daumen drückten und hofften, dass sie den zweiten oder ersten Platz hatten, wussten Draco und seine Freunde nicht, worauf die anderen Gryffindorsiebtklässler hofften. Alle sackten jedenfalls ein wenig zusammen, als ein weiterer Hufflepuff unter den besten fünf war.

Besagter Hufflepuff schlich sich mit roten Wangen nach vorne und sagte dann mit zaghafter Stimme, dass er eine andere Geschichte vortragen würde. Es schien den meisten Schülern sehr zu gefallen, denn so würden sie etwas hören, was sie noch nicht kannten. Nach einigen Sätzen wusste Draco, dass die Geschichte zwar ganz gut geschrieben, aber nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach. Sie war ihm zu ‚heile Welt'.

Aber Draco hörte trotzdem zu und genoss einfach diesen entspannten Nachmittag bei heißem Tee und leckeren Plätzchen. Es war etwas, dass vor einem Jahr noch nicht vorstellbar gewesen war. Damals herrschte noch Krieg und auch in Hogwarts war der dunkle Schleier böser Vorahnungen stets zu spüren gewesen. Alle hatten ihre Rolle zu spielen gehabt, um sich und die Freunde nicht in zu große Gefahr zu bringen. So hörte Draco der Geschichte zu und amüsierte sich im Stillen über die kritischen Äußerungen von Blaise. Er nahm die Geschichte auseinander und war dabei hart an der Grenze zum Bösen und Gemeinen. Aber verdammt noch mal, er war ein Slytherin!

„Ich wette, dass jetzt Granger kommt!" sagte Pansy, als Dumbledore den Hufflepuff entließ und den Sieger dieses Wettbewerbes enthüllte und Pansy sollte Recht behalten. Die Reaktion am Gryffindortisch war allerdings alles andere als wie die Slytherins es erwatet hätten. Hermine und Harry fielen fast in sich zusammen und wurden ganz blass. Ron und die anderen Jungs aus ihrem Jahrgang trommelten erfreut auf dem Tisch herum und klatschten wie wild in die Hände.

„Was soll das denn bitte?" fragte Blaise, der genau wie Draco und Pansy das seltsame Verhalten beobachtete.

„Ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer!" sagte Pansy. „Aber es freut mich, dass keine der Patils oder die kreischende Brown gewonnen hat!" Sie schickte an die entsprechenden Mädchen ein herablassendes Grinsen, was allerdings gar nicht gesehen wurde. Dicke Tränen der Enttäuschung kullerten aus den Augen, während Hermine mit einem stillen Harry im Schlepptau nach vorne trat.

„Was bitte soll das?"

„Was hat Potter da vorne zu suchen?"

Nicht nur die Slytherins sahen irritiert und skeptisch aus, als Hermine sich vor den Sessel stellte und Harry neben sich zog, der ganz bitterböse Blicke zu seinen Freunden schickte.

Hermine begann mit einer etwas zittrige Stimme an zu sprechen, wurde aber schnell fester und sicherer. „Hallo liebe Schüler von Hogwarts und natürlich lieber Professoren!" Ihr lächeln war eindeutig schief und sie wirkte sehr unsicher. Sie holte tief Luft und sprach dann weiter.

„Ich wurde mit der Geschichte ‚Gesellschaftliche Grenzen' zum Sieger ernannt und möchte dazu aber gerne ein paar Wörter sagen!" Harry und die anderen Gryffindor-Jungen konnten sich daraufhin ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen und die braunhaarige Schülerin verdrehte daraufhin ihre Augen. „Okay, ich wurde durch eine Wette dazu gezwungen!"

Wieder holte sie Luft und strich ihre Hände an der Robe trocken. „Die Geschichte ist nicht wirklich von mir!"

Diese Aussage brachte ein lautes Gemurmel unter die Schüler und Hermine wurde ganz rot.

„Lügnerin!" rief Lavender ihr zu und böse Eifersucht war aus ihrer Stimme deutlich zu erkennen.

Weitere Beschuldigungen entkamen den Schülern und schon wollte Professor Dumbledore einschreiten, als laute Knallfrösche für Ruhe sorgten.

„Bitte hört mir erst zu, bevor ihr urteilt!" sagte Hermine laut und nun mit einer sehr sicheren Stimme. Harry lächelte ihr ein wenig gequält zu, aber es war deutlich, dass er hinter ihr stand und er senkte auch den Zauberstab aus dem er die Knallfrösche erschienen gelassen hatte.

„Ich bin seit Anfang an Mitarbeiterin der Schülerzeitung und auch wenn mir die Vorgehensweisen und die Themen nicht immer gefallen, hat die Arbeit mir immer viel Spaß gemacht. Meine Freunde standen dabei immer hinter mir und haben mir geholfen. Sie erklärten mir auch immer wieder, dass meine Ansichten von ‚Wichtig' und ‚Unwichtig' in der Schülerzeitung nicht immer von Bedeutung sind, denn die Zeitung ist für alle Schüler und so muss auch für alle Schüler etwas dabei sein."

Sie seufzte leise.

„Dann kam vor zwei Monaten die Idee, dass in der Dezemberausgabe Geschichten veröffentlicht werden sollen. Nicht nur irgendwelche Geschichten, sondern Liebesgeschichten und jeder Autor sollte welche einreichen."

Sie machte eine Pause und blickte die Schüler an den Tischen traurig an.

„Dies war eine Aufgabe, die mich zum Verzweifeln brachte, denn ich kann keine Geschichten schreiben und dann kamen meine Freunde ins Spiel. Sie hatten sofort bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und schließlich erzählte ich ihnen, was meine Aufgabe war und sie halfen mir.

„Wir haben lange überlegt, welche Möglichkeiten uns blieben. Ein Zauber wäre möglich, aber wir entschieden uns dagegen. Am Ende hatte Harry die Idee, denn die Aufgabe war, dass wir eine ‚handgeschriebene' Liebesgeschichte einreichen sollten, die nicht ‚abgeschrieben' und nirgends ‚gestohlen' war. Dies brachte uns die Lösung!"

Alle Schüler starrten sie entgeistert an und auch die Professoren sahen sehr neugierig aus, auch wenn sie es zu verbergen versuchten.

„Also Mrs. Granger…!" schnarrte Severus Snape leise, während er einen Schluck Tee nahm.

Hermine wurde leicht rot, als sie die Bemerkung ihres Professors hörte.

„Harry stellte also fest, dass in dem Arbeitsauftrag nirgends stand, dass die Geschichte von MIR stammen musste, ich sollte sie lediglich schreiben und so diktierte er mir eine Geschichte aus seinem Kopf!"

Severus prustete in seinen Tee. Denn der erste Gedanke bei dieser Aussage war: ‚Wie Slytherin!' Er starrte das Mädchen und den Jungen neben ihr aus kalten Augen an, als hätte er sie noch nie gesehen.

„Daher steht er auch hier… und weil wir eine Wette verloren haben…!"

Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. So eine Aktion hätte er niemals Granger und Potter zugetraut. Das Gesicht von Severus Snape war köstlich und Harry Potter fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl bei der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ihr habt nun die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, wer die Geschichte vorlesen soll!" sagte sie, aber am Gryffindortisch waren vier Jungen aufgesprungen.

„So NICHT!" rief Seamus Finnigen und kletterte über die Bank mit einem zusammengerollten Pergament in der Hand. Er stolperte leicht über seinen Umhang und schob Hermine ein wenig zur Seite.

„Also es wird keine Entscheidung geben, denn unser Harry hier wird euch gleich eine noch unbekannte Geschichte vorlesen. Er schreibt seit vielen Jahren Geschichten. Eigentlich keine Liebesgeschichten, sondern eher Beobachtungen und Gedanken aus dem Alltag. Aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und aus dem Unterricht. Irgendwann sind wir bzw. Neville über eine solche Geschichte gestolpert und nun muss er uns regelmäßig seine neuen Arbeiten vorlesen. Er hat uns nie geglaubt, dass seine Geschichten wirklich gut sind."

Er blickte Harry entschuldigend an, der sichtlich blass war und mit geweiteten Augen auf das Pergament in Seamus Händen blickte.

„Sorry Harry, aber Du bist die Wette eingegangen und Du musst eine Geschichte, die von uns gewählt wird vorlesen und diese ist die einzige, die Du unter Sigel hast!"

Er reichte Harry das Pergament und blickte dann Hermine an. Er beugte sich zu ihr und drückte ein kleines Küsschen auf ihre Wange. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, dass Ron sichtlich rot vor Eifersucht wurde.

„Wenn Du die Geschichte gelesen hast, dann rede mal mit Ron!"

Hermine blickte ihn verwirrt an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Ron, der mit geröteten Wangen Seamus bitterböse Blicke schickte. Nun verfärbten sich ihre Wangen auch rot und Seamus lachte.

„Nun mal los!" Er schlug Harry aufmunternd auf die Schulter und ging wieder zu seinem Platz zurück. Harry ließ sich auf den Boden neben dem Stuhl gleiten und war nicht wirklich anwesend. Seine Freunde erkannten schnell, dass diese Geschichte mehr als NUR eine Geschichte war und dass sie womöglich einen Fehler begangen hatten, als sie dieses Pergament ausgewählt hatten. Aber jetzt war es für eine Umentscheidung zu spät.

Hermine setzte sich in den Stuhl und entrollte das Pergament mit ihrer Geschichte, die Harry ihr diktiert hatte.

„_Gesellschaftliche Grenzen_

_Ein sonniger Nachmittag lag über der kleinen Stadt und viele Menschen nutzten diesen schönen Tag um im Park spazieren zugehen. So auch ein junger Mann, der eine schlichte Jeanshose und dazu ein weißes Hemd trug. Wie auch die anderen nahm er den Weg um den kleinen See, aber im Gegensatz zu den anderen Spaziergängern hatte er etwas anderes im Blick, als die Wasservögel und das Glitzern der Wasseroberfläche._

_Er liebte die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht und er liebte den Wind in seinen Haaren, aber noch viel mehr liebte er es, wenn sie lächelte und dabei so unschuldig und naiv wirkte. Er liebte es, wenn sie ihr Haar ausschüttelte und mit ihrer Hand hindurch fuhr. Er liebte es und doch hasste er jedes kleine Detail davon, denn er durfte sie nicht berühren, wie er es gerne würde…"_

Viele Schüler hörten Hermine zu, sie erzählte mit einer sehr traurigen und melancholischen Stimme. Draco war sich sicher, dass die Gryffindors viel darüber diskutiert hatten, wie diese Geschichte vorgetragen werden sollte. Sein Blick schweifte zu Harry Potter, der kaum zu sehen war und sehr still auf seinem Platz saß. Das Pergament war noch immer versiegelt und Draco fragte sich, warum er es nicht zur Vorbereitung las…

„… _Die Gesellschaft war nicht bereit für eine Verbindung zwischen Ihnen. Sie waren zu verschieden und gehörten in verschiedene Welten. Es war wie in einem schlechten Märchen, wo der Prinz seine Prinzessin nicht bekam, weil ihre Königreiche nicht zusammengehörten._

_Aber dies war kein Märchen, denn es tat dafür viel zu sehr weh und langsam zog der schmale Junge sich zurück. Er würde seine Prinzessin nie bekommen… aber er wollte auch keine andere haben…"_

Hermines Stimme war weiterhin sanft und Draco wusste, warum er diese Geschichte gewählt hatte. Sie war und blieb melancholisch, bis zum bitteren Ende. Eine lange Pause entstand, als die Geschichte zu ende war und Hermine das Pergament zusammenrollte.

Mit großer Spannung beobachteten die Schüler, wie Hermine aufstand und in Begleitung eines großen Applauses ihren Platz anstrebte. Harry war leise aufgestanden und setzte sich mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck auf den nun freigewordenen Stuhl.

Als sich die Blicke der Schüler wieder auf ihn richteten, brach er das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament. „Diese Geschichte hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit der von Hermine und ist alles andere als weihnachtlich!" sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und begann dann zu lesen.

„Ein bedeutungsloser Tag!

_Es ist ein schöner Sommertag. Die Sonne scheint warm vom Himmel herab und kaum eine Wolke ist zu sehen. Ein sanfter Wind verteilt die Wärme angenehm auf der Haut und streicht durch die Baumwipfel. Das Rauschen und Knistern aus dem Wald hört sich heute nicht so unheimlich oder gefährlich an, wie sonst und das Vogelgezwitscher vertreibt alle trüben Gedanken. Man bekommt das Gefühl, dass nichts auf dieser Welt böse oder schlimm sein kann und doch weiß ich es besser. Ich weiß welche Schatten hinter den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes lauern und ich weiß auch, welche Gefahr über uns allen schwebt. Ich sitze hier am Rand des verbotenen Waldes und blicke auf die grünen Sommerwiesen von Hogwarts hinauf. Viele glückliche Schüler sind unterwegs und sehen die Gefahr nicht. Ich nehme es ihnen nicht übel. Auch ich habe sie lange nicht gesehen und kenne sie nun aber mehr als gut. Aber auch ich denke nicht ununterbrochen daran. Es hätte keinen Zweck, denn man darf den Sinn dieses Kampfes nicht aus den Augen verlieren. So sitze ich da und genieße die Freude der anderen, denn ohne sie hätte der Kampf in diesem Krieg keinen Sinn. Ich lächele warm und schließe kurz die Augen. Die Sonne lacht mir ins Gesicht und doch sieht mich niemand. Ich bin unter meinem Tarnumhang gut verborgen._

_Dann öffne ich meine Augen und ich sehe Dich. Mit deiner Schultasche über den Arm stiehlst du dich aus dem Schloss. Immer ein Blick über die Schulter um ja jeden Verfolger frühzeitig zu erkennen. Du willst deine Ruhe haben, dass sieht man auf einen Blick und ich gönne sie dir. Du verschwindest kurz hinter ein paar Bäumen und Büschen und tauchst dann aber wieder auf. Keine 20 Meter vor mir bleibst du stehen. Du blickst nachdenklich in den Wald hinein, dann zurück zum mächtigen Schloss. Welches bereitet dir mehr Kopfschmerzen? Welches scheint dir gefährlicher? Ich weiß es nicht._

_Schließlich entscheidest du dich noch ein wenig näher zu kommen und so die kleine Bucht der Bäume genauso zu nutzen wie ich es tue. Du siehst mich nicht, sonst würdest du nicht hierher kommen. Du würdest mir vermutlich nicht mal einen Blick schenken und bei diesem Gedanken wird mir kalt. Ich ziehe den leichten Mantel ein wenig fester über meine Schultern, muss aber feststellen, dass es nichts bringt. Du weißt nichts von meinen Gedanken. Niemand weiß davon und ich werde es auch dabei belassen, denn es würde unser beider Leben schwieriger und komplizierter machen. Vielleicht sogar unmöglich._

_Du legst deinen Mantel auf die Wiese, keine fünf Meter von mir entfernt und ich kann jede Regung deines Gesichtes genau sehen. Ich sehe wie du durchatmest und wie du deine blonden Haare zurück streichst, damit der Wind sie dir nicht zerzaust. Du bist immer perfekt frisiert und ich weiß, dass deine Haare dir heilig sind. Würdest Du es zulassen, dass jemand sie dir zerzaust? Würde es dich stören? Ein lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich mir versuche vorzustellen, wie du mit zerzausten Haaren aussiehst. Noch attraktiver als so schon? Ich kann es mir nur schwer vorstellen, denn du bist so schon so attraktiv und das weißt du sehr genau. Deine Arroganz ist manchmal wirklich erschreckend._

_Unberührt von meinen Gedanken hast du dich auf deinen Mantel gesetzt und einen Zauber über den Zugang zu dieser kleinen friedlichen Ecke gelegt. Niemand wird durch die Bäume kommen ohne von dir bemerkt zu werden, auch ich werde mich nicht da einfach durchmogeln können und durch den Wald gehe ich nicht. Nicht wenn ich alleine bin, diese Lektion habe ich schon früh gelernt._

_Ich überlege, ob überhaupt jemand hierher kommen wird. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ein Zauber von dir dafür sorgt, dass sich niemand hierfür interessiert. Du tust alles um ungestört zu bleiben und ich bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen hier zu sein, auch wenn ich schon vor dir hier war und in keiner Form mit deiner Anwesendheit gerechnet habe. Jetzt habe ich keine Wahl mehr und bleibe still dort sitzen wo ich bin. _

_Meine Augen wandern wieder zu dir. Ich kann sie nicht davon abhalten. Zu sehr faszinieren mich deine Bewegungen und dein Handeln. Hat es schon immer, aber erst vor kurzem ist mir bewusst geworden, was es wirklich zu bedeuten hat. Ich kann dieses Gefühl nicht genießen denn es macht die Welt nur noch ein wenig komplizierter und auch wieder einfacher. Ich lehne meinen Kopf an den Baum hinter mir. Ich brauche nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, wie du deinen Hut absetzt und deine Schuhe ausziehst. Du machst es dir bequem und du entspannst dich. Ich höre das Rascheln von Bücherseiten und schaue wieder zu dir. Du hast sogar deine Krawatte ein wenig gelöst und siehst nun nicht mehr aus wie ein Ausstellungsstück. Ich mag diese neue Seite an dir. Es macht dich menschlicher._

_Du sitzt im Schneidersitz auf deinem Mantel und öffnest das erste Buch aus deiner Tasche, in der du vermutlich mehr als drei weitere Bücher versteckt hast. Ich frage mich kurz, was du suchst, aber ich traue mich nicht dir näher zu kommen. Es könnte meine Anwesendheit verraten und ich will jetzt nicht in eine Diskussion mit dir geraten. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute. Nicht vor diesem Wochenende._

_Ich sehe dir zu, wie du durch das Buch blätterst und nach etwas suchst. Ich kann dir nicht helfen, auch wenn ich wollen würde. Du würdest es auch nicht zulassen. Deine Augen huschen über die Zeilen und deine Stirn ist vor Konzentration ein wenig gerunzelt. Du wirkst jetzt nicht mehr so kalt. Ich weiß, dass du anders sein kannst. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, jeden Tag aufs Neue und immer wieder erkenne ich, dass du etwas anderes sagen willst, als deine Lippen formulieren. Ich weiß nur nicht was und so frage ich nicht, denn ich will nichts hören, wenn ich in ein paar Tagen deine Welt ein für allemal vernichte. Ich weiß nicht, wie du zu meinen Taten stehst und ich habe Angst, dass du mich dafür noch mehr verurteilst als für meine anderen Taten und für meine Worte. _

_Ich verliere mich in meinen trüben Gedanken und merke wie mir wieder kälter wird. Mir wird immer kalt, wenn ich daran denke. Ich merke kaum, wie ich in einen sanften Schlummer hinüber gleite und als ich plötzlich aus meinem Schlaf hochfahre, muss ich feststellen, dass mehr als 2 Stunden vergangen sind. Die Sonne ist weitergewandert, aber noch immer scheint sie auf die Erde herab und erwärmt meine Haut. Drei kleine Schleierwolken sind am Horizont zu sehen, aber ich mache mir darüber keine Sorgen. Das Wetter ist das letzte worum ich mir im Moment Sorgen machen muss._

_Mein Blick wandert zu dir und mir wird richtig warm, denn du bist auch eingeschlafen. Dein Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt liegst du da und schläfst. Deine Haare bewegen sich sanft im Wind und ich möchte so gerne meine Finger hindurchfahren um herauszufinden, wie sie sich anfühlen. Ich stehe vorsichtig auf und achte darauf, dass ich auch jetzt nicht zu sehen bin. Du sollst mich nicht sehen, falls Du dir diesen Moment aussuchst um wieder aufzuwachen. Ich strecke meine Glieder, die ein wenig steif vom langen sitzen sind und kann ein leises Stöhnen nur schwer unterdrücken. Ich gehe vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zu dir hin und achte auf irgendwelche Zauber, die ich ausversehen lostreten könnte, aber du scheinst nicht so paranoid zu sein, wie ich. _

_Du liegst vor mir. Deine blonden Haare leuchten im Sonnenlicht und deine zarten Lippen sind zu einem Lächeln verzogen. Dieser Anblick zeugt von so viel Frieden und Freiheit, dass ich ihn für immer in meinem Herzen tragen will. Ich präge mir jede kleine Regung von deinem Gesicht ein und will sie nie vergessen. So nah werde ich dir nie wieder sein, aber darüber will ich mir jetzt keine Gedanken machen. _

_Ich kann dem Drang nicht widerstehen und streiche Dir sanft über die Wange. Du entspannst dich noch ein wenig mehr und genießt diese federleichte Berührung. Du würdest es nicht, wenn du wüstest, wer ich bin. Ich seufze leise und will mich wieder abwenden, da sehe ich das aufgeschlagene Buch über dem du offensichtlich eingeschlafen bist. Ich kenne das Buch „hochpotente Zaubertränke" Ich blick genauer hin und erkenne auch die Seite, sie handelt vom Vielsafttrank. Was hast du vor? Was suchst du? Einen Weg um das Leben von mir und meinen Freunden schwerer zu machen? Oder bin ich jetzt zu paranoid. Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Chance haben wirst deinen Plan umzusetzen, denn ich weiß, dass an diesem Wochenende eine Entscheidung fallen wird und du wirst nicht gefragt. Aber vielleicht… ganz vielleicht, habe ich nach diesem Wochenende den Mut dich anzusprechen. Nicht um dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen, sondern um dich kennen zu lernen, um dir zu zeigen, dass wir doch Freunde sein können._

_Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob dies nicht noch schmerzhafter für mich sein könnte. Ich seufze wieder tief und blicke zu dir hinab. Ich stelle erschüttert fest, dass meine Hand noch immer an deiner Wange liegt und dich dies offensichtlich nicht stört. Im Gegenteil du scheinst die Wärme zu genießen und ein leichtes Lächeln liegt auf deinen schmalen Lippen. Ein Lächeln, das ich bisher nie bei dir gesehen habe._

_Nein, ich könnte nicht nur ein Freund von dir sein. Lieber verzichte ich ganz auf dich. Aber die Frage stellt sich mir im Moment noch nicht, denn wir werden sehen, was das Wochenende bringt. Vielleicht muss ich mir um meine Zukunft keine Gedanken machen, wenn ich den nächsten Montag womöglich gar nicht erleben werde._

_Der Gedanke macht mich traurig und nur schwer kann ich eine Träne zurück halten. Ich blicke dich noch einmal mit all der Sehnsucht an, die ich für dich fühle und folge dann meinem Instinkt und beuge mich zu dir hinunter. Sanft berühren meine Lippen deine und meine Welt schein still zu stehen. Bevor ich weitergehen kann, ziehe ich mich zurück. Ich weiß, dass ich jetzt schon zu weit gegangen bin, aber noch schläfst du. Ich werde deine Welt zerstören und dir gleichzeitig eine neue Zukunft ermöglichen. Es ist egal was du dazu sagst, denn du bist nur einer von vielen Gründen, aber du bist für mich ein Grund und daher stehe ich jetzt auf und gehe wieder auf Abstand. Kurz schließe ich die Augen und speichere dann deinen unschuldigen Anblick tief in meinem Herzen, denn ich werde dich so nie wieder sehen. Ich liebe dich und doch weiß ich, dass es keine Chance hat. Unsere Leben sind zu unterschiedlich, unsere Welten schließen sich aus._

_Nun kann ich die eine Träne nicht zurückhalten und sie tropft auf deine Hand. Ich zucke erschrocken zurück, aber du wachst auch jetzt nicht auf. Ich bekomme trotzdem Panik und trete nun ganz zurück. Deine Schutzzauber hebele ich leise aus und verlasse die geschützte Stelle. Ich will nicht, dass dich jemand anderer so sieht und so lege ich den Zauber wieder an. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass sie deinen sehr ähneln. _

_Wir werden uns wieder sehen, aber wir werden auch in Zukunft auf zwei verschiednen Seiten dieses Krieges stehen und ich werde kämpfen, auch wenn es mich innerlich zerreißt, dass ich dir oder deiner Familie womöglich gegenüberstehen werde und dazu verdammt bin, sie zu töten. Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, auch wenn es mein Herz zerreißt. Ich kann nicht für meine Liebe kämpfen, denn es würde den Untergang der Zaubererwelt bedeuten. Denn es würde mein Versagen bedeuten und das kann ich dir nicht genehmigen, sosehr ich dich auch liebe… und ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages die Veränderungen als gut wahrnimmst und siehst, dass es so besser ist._

_Eine weitere Träne entkommt meinen Wimpern und fällt zu Boden. Ich sehe es nicht und denke nur wieder an deinen Anblick in der Sonne. Ich will träumen, solange ich noch kann… solange ich noch träumen darf. Solange es noch kein Albtraum ist… denn der startet am kommenden Samstag… und niemand weiß etwas davon…und wenn es nach mir geht, wird auch niemand etwas davon erfahren."_

Die Halle starrte Harry Potter sprachlos an. Er hatte ruhig und mit viel Gefühl die Geschichte vorgetragen und nicht nur in Dumbledores Augen war ein trauriges Funkeln zu erkennen. Harry rollte das Pergament wieder zusammen und erhob sich und trat zu seinen Freunden an den Tisch. Ein kurzer warnender Blick an Ron ließ ihn schweigen.

„Wir sollten wohl nichts dazu sagen, da immerhin wir schuld sind, dass Du diese Geschichte und Deine Gefühle auf diese Art öffentlich machen musstest, oder?" sagte Neville leise und blickte Harry entschuldigend an. Auch Seamus und Dean wirkten alles andere als euphorisch.

„Es gab einen guten Grund, warum diese Geschichte versiegelt war!" stellte Hermine trocken fest und damit trat eine erdrückende Stille zwischen den Gryffindors ein, die niemand zu brechen wagte.

Am Slytherintisch hingegen wirkten einige Schüler total unruhig und irritiert. Draco nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee und spielte dann nervös mit der Tasse. Seine Gedanken schossen wie wild in seinem Kopf umher und schienen nicht stillzustehen. Es war alles so verwirrend. Konnte es wirklich er gewesen sein?

Blaise und Pansy blickten zerstreut zu den Gryffindors und dann zu ihrem Freund. Sie wagten es erst nicht, etwas zu sagen, aber schließlich konnte Pansy sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Draco, die Person in der Geschichte… das hört sich so … nach Dir an, kann das sein?" flüsterte sie leise.

„Ich weiß!" schnarrt Draco und strich sich unbehaglich eine blonde Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.

„Ist das eine reale Begegnung gewesen?" fragte nun Blaise, dem die Unruhe seines Freundes keineswegs entgangen war.

Draco zuckte erst mit den Schultern, dann nickte er unsicher. „Ich glaube schon!"

„Weißt Du auch, wann diese Begegnung war?" fragt Blaise neugierig weiter.

Draco ließ seinen Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme fallen und seufzte. „Ja!"

„Komm schon Draco, lass Dir nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen!", schimpfte Pansy.

„Und wann?" fragte dagegen Blaise ruhig.

„An dem Wochenende vor der Vernichtung von Voldemort"

„Was?" Pansy starrte ihren Freund überrascht an.

„Was hast Du da in dem Buch gesucht?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig. Er wollte so viel wie möglich erfahren, damit er alles besser verstand. Es war eine sehr verwirrende Situation.

„Ich habe nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht den Sommer zu überstehen, ohne Todesser zu werden und habe überlegt, ob der Vielsafttrank eine Möglichkeit wäre. Aber der Orden hat ja für das Wunder gesorgt!"

„Und Potter wusste es!" sagte Pansy.

Draco starrte sie an. „Wie meinst Du das?"

„Potter sagt doch in der Geschichte, dass er weiß, dass sich Deine Welt am Wochenende verändern wird. Er sagt auch, dass er nicht weiß, wie Du diese Veränderung finden wirst. Er weiß nicht, auf welcher Seite Du wirklich stehst!"

„Er sagt aber noch mehr!" flüsterte Blaise und starrte den Gryffindor sprachlos an, als dieser die große Halle mit seinen Freunden verließ.

„Und was, Blaise?"

„Er sagt, dass er Dich liebt und trotzdem am Wochenende in die Schlacht zieht. Er war an der Vernichtung beteiligt! Er war in diesem Kampf involviert, den die Auroren als den schlimmsten und brutalsten Kampf überhaupt bezeichnet hatten."

„Oh Merlin!" stöhnte Draco leise, als ihm all diese neuen Informationen vor die Augen gehalten wurde.

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

„Es war kein unbedeutender Tag!" sagte eine kühle Stimme hinter Harry und der Gryffindor sprang erschrocken auf. Sie waren in einem breiten Gang von Hogwarts. Er blickte den blonden Slytherin überrascht an. Es war nun fast eine Woche vergangen und Harry hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass ihn jemand wegen der Geschichte ansprach. Eigentlich alle dachten, dass es nur eine Geschichte war. Bis auf Harrys Freunde und offensichtlich Draco.

„Was meinst Du?"

„Das weißt Du sehr genau und ganz offensichtlich hast Du Deinen Mut bisher nicht gefunden, sonst hättest Du mich ja angesprochen, aber stattdessen machst Du einen auf Slytherin und hilfst Deiner unromantischen Freundin!"

Harry starrte ihn an, während er ganz blass wurde und dann ziemlich rote Wangen bekam.

„Wer sagt denn, dass es in der Geschichte um Dich ging, Malfoy!" Harry wich dem bohrenden Blick aus und blickte aus dem Fenster auf das Quidditchfeld, wo ein paar Erstklässler eine wilde Schneeballschlacht ausfochten.

„Potter, Potter… Du kannst vielleicht Deinen Freunden ein Einhorn aufbinden, aber ich kann mich noch sehr genau an diesen Sommertag erinnern, also solltest Du mir nicht mit irgendwelche Ausreden kommen!"

„Und was willst Du?" fragte Harry und ergriff damit die Flucht nach vorne. Er blickte Draco mit seinen grünen Augen fordernd an, so dass dem Slytherin ganz komisch wurde.

„Ich…!" Draco stockte, dann wandte er seinen Blick von Harry ab und stellte sich neben den Gryffindor ans Fenster. Er holte tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Er hatte keine Angst, dass Harry ihm irgendetwas antat. Er würde höchstens abhauen, aber dafür war Harry zu sehr Gryffindor. „Ich habe damals nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht den Sommer zu überstehen, ohne in die Reihen der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden. Ich habe auch den Vielsafttrank in Erwägung gezogen, aber eigentlich bin ich zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Und dann kam die Rettung!"

Draco öffnete seine Augen und blickte zur Seite. Harry stand noch immer neben ihm und blickte nach draußen.

„Du hast die Lösung gebracht und mehr als nur mein Leben gerettet. Du hast der verdammten Zaubererwelt den Frieden gebracht und niemand redet darüber! Warum?"

„Ich wollte es nicht!" Harry seufzte. „Ich hatte keine Lust auf den Ruhm. Sobald die Leute meinen Namen hören starren sie auf meine Stirn und suchen nach der berühmten Narbe. Sie sehen nicht mich und jetzt interessiert sich niemand mehr für mich, denn offiziell war ich das ganze Wochenende in Hogwarts und viele Schüler haben mich angeblich gesehen… mit Vielsafttrank natürlich!"

Draco starrte ihn an. „Die Lehrer haben Dich gehen lassen?"

Harry schnaubte. „Es war meine Bestimmung, Draco! Es war eine Prophezeiung! Aber jetzt habe ich meinen Frieden und ich wäre Dir und Deinen Freunden sehr dankbar, wenn sie nicht ihr Wissen weitergeben!" Harry hörte sich bei den Worten sehr ernst an und Draco nickte sofort. Er war im Grunde über Harrys Ehrlichkeit und Vertrauen überrascht.

„Es ist nicht meine Absicht Dir Deinen Frieden zu nehmen. Ich wollte nur wissen…!"

„Was wolltest Du wissen, Draco?" Harry wirkte in keiner Form aggressiv, aber die Stimme war sehr vorsichtig. Draco konnte es sehr gut nachvollziehen. Harry wurde schon so oft verraten und angelogen.

„Ich wollte wissen, ob diese Geschichte der Wahrheit entspricht?!"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann blickte er Draco an. „Du weißt, dass es die Wahrheit ist!"

Draco schluckte. Natürlich wusste er, dass eigentlich alles, was er überprüfen konnte, der Wahrheit entsprach, aber er wollte wissen, ob …

„Du willst wissen, ob ich Dich wirklich liebe und Dir wirklich einen Kuss gegeben habe?" fragte Harry nun mit einer so ernsten Stimme, dass Draco zusammenzuckte.

Schließlich nickte der Slytherin schüchtern, blickte aber weiterhin nach draußen.

„Ja, Draco!"

Dracos Augen fielen zu und sein Gesicht verspannte sich.

„Aber es spielt keine Rolle. Du brauchst Dich nicht zu irgendetwas verpflichtet fühlen!" sagte Harry und sprach noch immer mit dieser ernsten Stimme.

„Hör auf den Erwachsenen zu spielen!" zischte nun Draco und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, das er eben noch versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. Harry verschlug es die Sprache. Die grauen Augen strahlten in einem unübersehbaren Licht und schon schoben sich die schmalen Hände vom Slytherin in die schwarzen Haare des Gryffindor und zogen den anderen Jungen an sich heran.

„Diese Geschichte ist eindeutig nicht unbedeutend!" flüsterte Draco bevor sich seine Lippen sanft und zaghaft auf die des Gryffindors legten. Er hatte nicht vor, diesen Menschen jemals wieder gehen zu lassen. Er würde alles für den Gryffindor tun und er jubelte innerlich, als Harry den Kuss mit viel Gefühl und Leidenschaft erwiderte.

Nein, die Geschichte war eindeutig nicht unbedeutend gewesen, denn sie hatte ihnen die Wahrheit gezeigt.

**ooooooo Ende ooooooo**

20


End file.
